valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Lezard Valeth (boss)
Lezard Valeth is fought as a boss on several occassions in Valkyrie Profile and Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. ''Valkyrie Profile'' Tower of Lezard Valeth Lezard is the boss of the Tower of Lezard Valeth dungeon, which is available after recruiting Lorenta (in Normal and Hard modes only). Defeating him is required to attain Ending A; if the player leaves the Tower, do not view any cutscenes (e.g. recruiting an Einherjar), otherwise he will not be present when the player returns to the Tower, making Ending A impossible to achieve. In this fight Lezard is accompanied by two Dragon-Tooth Warriors (Type B). It is recommended to kill Lezard first (with bows and magic) before the Dragon-Tooth Warriors; otherwise Lezard will be Possessed twice, making the battle more difficult. Lezard will use his Great Magics at random every 3 turns, and Reflect Sorcery at Turn 5. Seraphic Gate Lezard can be fought in the second section of the Seraphic Gate, on a room accessed by a teleporter behind a door locked by Flame Jewel (thus he can only be fought in the Hard mode). He will join the party after being defeated. In this fight Lezard is accompanied by a Brutal Gaze and a Hell Gaze. He also boasts superior stats than when fought in the Tower of Lezard Valeth, but otherwise have identical attack patterns (see above). It is recommended to kill both Gazes first before Lezard, or the former will Restore the latter. ''Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria'' Homunculus Lezard He comes with Homunculus Silmeria. From the two he is the Leader, he can either be damaged to 0 or be thrown to get the transfer status, doing so means no experience after the battle. Homunculus Lezard can use regular spells but no Great Magic, he doubles the HP of the last boss at that time but has low stats and shows to be no real threat. Lezard Valeth He is basically the same as Homunculus Lezard, but much stronger. He has the same HP as his Homuculus version and has more spells at hand and can use his Great Magic "Animate Earth" to damage the whole party, elemental resistance is this time really helpful given he can cast powerful spells for almost every attack of him, his defense is still relatively weak and can be defeated if chained properly with attacks and Soul Crushes. Trascendental Being It is the form acquired of Lezard by using Gungnir and his Monster Manifesto (his tome) at the same time. He now floats and can deal physical damage as well. He nearly is invincible as attacks can deal luckily 100-200 points of damage at this point of the game and he has 96,000 HP (more if the players is in harder modes). Lezard combines his spells with physical attacks such as using magical controlled pages of his tome to hit the party with them for moderate damage, pages which can also serve him as "shield" given the time to attack, destroying the pages can earn the player items or more damage to Lezard (the pages regenerate constantly, implying he can re-materialize them). Lezard can also Teleport when attacked as a counter-attack and avoid damage, or Teleport freely through the battlefield giving him more time to attack back. He can use Gungnir to attack from far, and perform his Great Magic if weakened, although this is rarely seen as the main goal of the battle is to hit Lezard for 1000 points of damage to ensure full damage on the Crystal in the middle of the battlefield, and make sure Lezard is stunned, although both last for few time, so quick gameplay and use of items to attack fast is almost a must to end this battle without many problems) Anarchic Entity It is the final form of Lezard and the Final Boss of the game, he achieves this form after the frustration and anger of getting Lenneth taken from him creates a chaos on his mind, and is now blinded by the sole purpose of making the main characters pay. Remaining almost the same as his previous form in his look, he is by all means more powerful than his previous form, having not only higher HP, but also new attacks and a new Great Magic and stat boosts. He has the same attacks as Trascendental Being, however when sightly weakened he uses his new attacks such as Powerful Name that can deal Damage to one character or in the worst case instant KO it. He can also use Indifferent Judgment in which he can deal lethal damage to the party and teleport himself away. It is to note that even if this form CAN be defeated, only the Valkyrie can damage him normally, making her stat boosting almost mandatory to win this battle with relativelly ease. The use of Valkyrie is not a must, the player is free to use her or not, however given that Lezard in this form receives almost no damage, the player needs either much patience or incredible stat boosting to defeat him without Valkyrie, doing so implies a sightly different ending in the game in which Lezard is suggested to be reincarnated. Obsessed Ex This form is the 3rd boss of the Seraphic Gate in Valkyrie Profile: Silmeria, he first welcomes the players and tell them about his frustration as well as mocking Hrist, this provoking the battle. He is a combination of his 3 latest forms in VPS (he has the same vulnerability as his normal form in which he takes full damage from any attack differently from his Transcendental and Anarchic forms, he has the same Great Magic as his Transcendental Form, and has all the attacks from his Anarchic Form, including the use of Gugnir and his Tome, as well as floating surrounded in the pages of the latter) He has a several stat boosting in both HP and stats in general, but he is vulnerable to every character, he mainly uses spells so Reflect Sorcery or any accessory that can reflect or null Spells is of great help, however he still can use his Physical attacks such as his Page attack, Gungnir, Indiferent Judgment, Powerful Name, etc. When weakened he uses the Fire Elemental Great Magic "Animate Earth" which without Fire resistance can deal lethal damage to the whole party at once. His battle quotes also change drastically. Defeating him makes him join the party permanently at lvl 48 (unless the player could lvl him up before the main game events) equipped with his Monster Manifesto and Dark Cleric Robes (both strong and only equippable by him) defeating him also makes the player earn the strongest spear in the game "Gungnir" with incredible offensive capacities when using the Psychosoma skill, Direct Assault on him gives an extra copy of Gungnir, breaking the pages of Lezard can make the player earn "Lenneth" named accessories, although with poor use, and mainly to show his mad love towards Lenneth. ''Radiata Stories'' Lezard Valeth appears as a boss in Radiata Stories(another RPG by tri-Ace)'s version of the Seraphic Gate, the Distortion Corridor. Unlike other spellcasters in the game, Lezard seems to have the ability to link his spells together in succession. His combo usually consists of Dark Savior -> Fire Lance -> Prismic Missile -> Poison Blow. It's a good idea to equip status prevention equipment like the Demon's Mail before fighting him. Lezard has the Complete Defense skill, which means he takes zero damage when guarding. Category:Bosses Category:Valkyrie Profile Bosses Category:Valkyrie Profile 2 Bosses